


Chocolate Kisses

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Beta? We don't know her, Fluff, M/M, Sumb, Sweet, brainrot this is brainrot, ft.saihara's sweaty hands, he wants to hold ouma's hands, i have no idea how long i chill chocolate for, i love them, its very sweet, oma with a u, saihara makes chocolate for ouma btw, saihara's a disaster in this, shuichi with two u's hehe, these tags are a mess, tojo shows up for like five seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Worst case scenario he’ll just hide in his room forever and never come out. Actually? That sounded great right now. Failure in confessing would be the worst. Oh, but if Ouma liked the chocolate but didn’t like him that would be enough. Whenever Ouma was happy he’d laugh-not the normal nishishi but actual laughter-and his eyes would close as he grinned so wide that Shuuichi was absolutely convinced that there wasn’t a smile better than that one (there wasn’t).A fic in which Saihara Shuuichi is doing his best (and so am I.)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104
Collections: anonymous





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> me: wow i sure am enjoying this break
> 
> my brain: saihara makes chocolate for ouma
> 
> me: huh??
> 
> my brain: do it
> 
> me: huh??
> 
> my brain: d o i t
> 
> me: o..okay

“So what are you doing after school Ouma-kun?” Shuuichi asked as the other boy leaned back on his chair.

“D.I.C.E’s gonna go rob that new painting the museum just got,” Ouma said.

“Interesting.” He’d been around Ouma long enough to tell fibs from truths. Although he didn’t know Ouma completely, the plum-haired leader was still very much a mystery. An exciting mystery that he wanted to solve, one he wanted to know in and out. I wonder if he can read me well too? 

“Aww, Saihara-chan’s no fun to play with anymore!” Shuuichi’s heart quickened with panic and he opened his mouth to say something but Ouma silenced him quickly. “Another lie! I guess Shumai still has to figure me out? Nishishi~” Ouma snickered at him before smiling at him. “I’m probably just gonna head home! Check up on headquarters, stuff like that. Why do you want to know?”

“U-uhm..no reason.” Shuuichi was such a bad liar. He wanted to hit himself on the head for that one. Good one Shuuichi Saihara, he definitely knows somethings up! Cause Ouma Kokichi is smart and not only is he smart he has the audacity to be _pretty_ and _kind_ and- His derailed train of thought was broken as Ouma flicked him on the nose.

“Uh, Shumai? You paying attention?” Ouma asked.

“Sorry! Please repeat that?”

“Nope! You had your chance!” Ouma snickered and Shuuichi felt his heart threaten to burst out of his chest again. “Well, the pig whore is calling me! See ya later Saihara-chan!” Without another word, Ouma got out of his seat and ran off leaving Shuuichi alone to finish his lunch.

~

“...and that’s the gist of it. You’ll be fine on your own, right?” Tojo asked.

“Yes. Thank you so much Tojo-san.” Shuuichi did not think he would be able to do this at all, her directions were to the point but at the same time…

“Well, good luck Saihara-kun. And even if it turns out bad…” Tojo stopped by the door and smiled at him, “Ouma-kun will love it no matter what.” And with that, she left him completely speechless. _Am I that transparent? Does Ouma know? Oh God what if he knows and doesn’t like me back but he’s like “well I appreciate the gesture” is that what Tojo meant?_ He took a deep breath.

This is fine. He’ll be fine. Worst case scenario he’ll just hide in his room forever and never come out. Actually? That sounded great right now. Failure in confessing would be the worst. Oh..but if Ouma liked the chocolate but didn’t like him that would be enough. Whenever Ouma was happy he’d laugh-not the normal _nishishi_ but actual laughter-and his eyes would close as he grinned so wide that Shuuichi was absolutely convinced that there wasn’t a smile better than that one (there wasn’t). 

“Alright. You can do this Shuuichi. You can.” Shuuichi nodded to himself and examined the ingredients and instructions Tojo laid out for him. He was good at following instructions, this will be fine. Melt the butter, simple enough. _You can’t mess up melting butter._ Which he did not. He will not allow this crush to mess up butter. And it didn’t. Everything else though…

When he was reading over the ingredients his brain just did not process anything, the only thing his brain supplied was “Ouma-kun likes sweet things…” 

When he was stirring the honey and cocoa powder he hadn’t stirred long enough and didn’t realize until almost too late because he was too busy thinking about how Ouma’s eyes would light up when he saw this.

When Shuuichi was pouring the chocolate into the muffin liners he filled one up far too high and ended up with one too low because he was thinking about how soft Ouma’s hands are.

Really he was glad that he finally got a break when they were in the refrigerator to chill.

“Ooooo Saihara-chan!” A sweet voice sang. His palms got sweaty instantly. _Why was I born with clammy hands? God, what did I do?_ Shuuichi grimaced and looked at Ouma as he entered the room.

“A-ah! Ouma-kun! What are..you doing here?” Shuuichi asked, trying not to let his nerves into his voice. _God, why me? Why couldn’t I be a good actor?_

“Checking out the home economics room. And lookie here! I found my beloved Shuuichi-chan!” Beloved. Shuuichi. Beloved. Shuuichi. Same sentence. Did he just say my first name? Ouma-kun thinks we’re close enough to say first names... And Shuuichi decided he’d love to hear Ouma say his given name over and over again. It made him feel like he was walking on air.

“Y-you found me,” Shuuichi mumbled, hoping his face isn’t red. Knowing his luck, it probably is.

“What are you doing here? Stealing Tojo-chan’s strawberry jam? That’s what I’m doing.” Ouma walked past Shuuichi and lifted his hand to open the refrigerator door. There was not any jam in the fridge, he was lying through his teeth.

“Wait, Ouma-kun! I uh...Tojo-san told me to keep watch for you. She’s tired of it getting stolen.” Shuuichi closed his eyes so he didn’t have to see Ouma’s face go ‘he’s hiding something’. He heard Ouma open the fridge and he absolutely saw the chocolate chilling in the fridge. _Please don't freak out please don't-_

“Aww, she caught me! I can’t believe the Ultimate Detective caught the phantom thief!” Ouma turned and grinned at him. “Well, Shuuichi-chan, can you explain why there’s cooking stuff out?”

“Tojo-san asked me to clean up!” Shuuichi blurted. _It’ll have to do._ “Chabashira-san asked her for help and since I was around…”

“Hmm. Alright! That is awfully strange though. I saw Chabashira-chan leave with Yumeno-chan and Yonaga-chan.” Ouma chirped before examining the cocoa powder. “Now..why would Tojo-chan need this? Oooo oooo does she have a crush? Is she hoping to confess with chocolates?” Ouma looked at Shuuichi expectantly, smiling knowingly.

“Uhm..I’m not sure. I-it’s really none of my business…”

“Really? Cos I totally caught her staring at Akamatsu-chan!” Ouma sighed, his expression growing sad. Shuuichi could tell that it was completely fake. When Ouma was sad, his face went completely blank, like he was trying to stomp out emotion before it showed. Shuuichi hated seeing it, whether it was fake or real.

“I was really hoping that chocolate was for me, y’know?” Ouma hummed, twisting his hair around his finger. The letter that Shuuichi had written earlier felt heavy in his pocket. Poor Akamatsu had been exasperated as she helped him write it.

“And if it was?” Shuuichi said quietly as he met Ouma’s eyes.

“Well, it depends,” Ouma said. “If it was from Momota-chan, I’d throw it right back at him! If it was from Amami-chan, I’d thank him for the offer, but decline. If it was Shuuichi-chan…” Ouma averted his gaze, his own face glowing cherry red. “If it was Shuuichi, I’d be happy.”

_HUH?_ Shuuichi stared at Kokichi, his mouth agape as the plum-haired boy shifted his weight. “T-that…” Shuuichi trailed off and hid his blush. “You’d like that?”

“Yes. I’d like it if the chocolates were for me. Too bad they aren’t!” Kokichi’s eyes glinted mischievously. “Unless I'm wrong and Shuuichi is lying?”

“T-they are! F-for you. They’re for you! Uh...” Shuuichi wiped his palms on his pants, hoping to get the sweat off. _This is happening. Ouma Kokichi likes you back. Ouma Kokichi likes Saihara Shuuichi. He likes me._

“Shuuichi.” Kokichi smiled at Shuuichi and walked over, grabbing Shuuichi’s (probably clammy…) hands. “Shuuichi-chan likes me back huh?”

“I-I had this entire thing planned out! I was gonna give you a letter a-and the chocolates, and you were happy that I gave them to you and-” Shuuichi was cut off as Kokichi kissed him. It was soft and quick and gentle and absolutely everything he had ever wanted. Kokichi’s lips were just as nice as he imagined-they tasted like that grape soda he likes so much, but also tasted like warmth and home and they were so soft? Were lips supposed to be that soft?

“Yeesh, I kiss Shuuichi to get him to hush and he just keeps thinking,” Kokichi said, his voice full of affection(!!!!) and amusement.

“I..I might stop if you do it again…” Shuuichi answered, hoping that Kokichi would give him something he was already hopelessly addicted to.

“I think I can do that…” Kokichi whispered as he leaned back in. Yeah...Shuuichi could definitely get used to it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe! Drink lots of water and eat well! 
> 
> -Bee!


End file.
